ReRewind
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Starscream secrectly dates Knock Out. Breakdown makes some choices that destories Knock Out. Starscream fears his feelings for Knock out and Ratchet's teasing doesn't help.  Drug abuse, suicide and self harm. Lemon is later chaptures. KOxSS BDxSpider


Knock Out was lying on the bed, He looked peaceful for once. Starscream sighed and looked away. He hated how guiltily he felt when he took the car mech to bed. Why should he? He wasn't on a team and Knock Out was really only loyal to his own atf. He tried to forget what Knock Out confessed to him the night before. He wanted to not care, to not love him. Hatred was so easy so why couldn't he hate the loud mouth car mech?

Knock Out had laid his head on Starscream's lap. Starscream knew the mech wanted to say something, so he gestured for him to do so. "Star…there's something wrong with me…" he said softly. "What do you mean, baby?" he asked. "I was built as a sex bot…my core progaming is all about sex and how to get a mech to do it to me…I can't control it…." He said softly, his voice breaking abit. He had never seen Knock Out scared but he had a feeling he feared them breaking up. All it did was make Starscream hate Breakdown was a burning passion, knowing he was off cheating on Knock Out with spider whore. Knock Out had told him about it before they started to make out. Unbonding wasn't a real option, so he felt anything Breakdown did with his girlfriend on the side. It angered Starscream greatly.

Knock Out had picked himself up and was dusting himself off. He had to return to the ship before Megatron found out about them. He lied about knowing anything on Starscream. Megatron was too busy brainwashing Orion Pax to take much notice of him. "do..you really have to..go?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry, lord starscream, but I must return. I will come back to you" he promised to Starscream. Starscream watched sadly as the car mech shifted forms and sped off down the road. He knew in his spark Knock Out would keep his word.

He jumped out of his shell when he heard Ratchet ping him on the screen. "I am so putting a bell on that bot…" he grumbled as he accepted it. "You need better taste in a fuck toy…" ratchet said eyeing the messy bed. "Don't you dare call him that!" starscream yelled in warning. "So…it is true..you and Knock Out, huh?" he said as if musing. Starscream glared warningly. Ratchet put his hands up in defend. "Calm down, starscream, I don't mean Knock Out any harm…" Ratchet said. He sighed and sat on the chair, he wanted to think it felt like Knock Out who had just sat there a few hours before. "somebot is love struck…." Ratchet lightly teased. "I will disembowel you…." Starscream warned.

Knock Out looked sadly at Breakdown. Knowing he was about to be lied to. Breakdown walked up to him, huge smile. "Breakdown..? Why you so happy..?" Knock Out asked. "I'm going to have a sparkling!" he said loudly. Knock Out looked at him, his chest feeling tight. "KO..?" Breakdown asked. He shakes his head, steps back then runs away down the hall. Just wanting to get away from it all. Breakdown blinked and stared where his mate once stood.

Knock Out knew Starscream would freak but he couldn't take what he was feeling alone. So he got pills and some high grade, laying on his bed alone. Starscream wasn't bonded to Knock Out but he could feel it anyways and he commed Knock Out. Knock Out couldn't hear him, he was out cold on the bed, pills on the floor.

Starscream took the risk and had Soundwave check on him. Soundwave wasn't sure what Starscream's end game was but he deiced to help him anyways. He gave Knock Out to Starscream. Starscream held him as the mech road out his near OD. He held him tightly as he slept. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad..?" Starscream mumered into Knock Out's forehead. "I'm..sorry….i..i..just couldn't fight anymore.." Knock Out mumbles. "What happened..?" he asks. "Spider whore is carring…with my mate…" he says softly, still weak. Starscream knows, without looking, that Knock Out is crying. He was a proud mech, crying wasn't something he did. Starscream looked away, allowing the proud mech to cry without being stared at.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my first TF fanfic in ages -shot- I so fail my fans...**


End file.
